A Trip to Remeber
by lightningxbolt
Summary: The Degrassi students are handed the trip of a life time- A trip to Europe. Love heats up and relationships are drowned while Degrassi students learn the rules of heartache.


**Disclaimer:** I own no Degrassi characters; I only own my created characters as well as my plot.

  **_A Summer to Remember_**

?--?

  Roars of excitement echoed through the hallway. Gossip was rapidly spreading and kids were retreating to their cliques, but the latest wad of gossip was about the Pre AP Social Studies class. The class consisted of both ninth and tenth graders who, being Pre AP were all shuffled into one classroom because lack of room.

  "Did you hear? The Pre AP Social Studies class gets to take a field trip to EUROPE! ," The same words echoed from one person to the other. It was the trip of a lifetime! Though some were pleased others were displeased, but no matter the consequences, each students graciously accepted.

  The Degrassi students were even more riled up because today was the specific day for the trip. It would specifically last 2-3 weeks. Everyone piled onto the bus eagerly shoving to sit with friends. Mrs. Hinkler, the chaperone, assigned seats due to all the ruckus. Ellie was seated by Sean.

  "Hey.," she said quietly, looking down at the ground. He returned her greeting by silently waving. They both stared down at their shoes, gripping their belongings. It was going to be a long ride.

?--?

   Manny's eyes briskly popped out as she stared at Craig, "_You!?_ Oh no, I am not going to sit with you!" She abruptly jumped out of her seat. She was silenced by Mrs. Hinkler. She slithered back into her seat slumping down angrily mumbling under her breath.

  She glared suddenly at him who guiltily tried to reason with her, "Manny, I've apologized already, how come you can't forgive me?" Manny jumped upright,

  "FORGIVE YOU? Do you know how much pain you have caused me over the break?"

  "_I_ had a pained break too, okay?"

  Defeated, Manny slumped back down into her chair.

?--?

  Liberty leaned over the seat and whispered into Sean, who was sitting in front of her, ear, "Hello. Too bad were not buddies." Sean sighed and turned around. "Liberty, I would like to get through this trip in _peace!_" She nodded and sat back down, turning to JT, her partner. "He's never going to like you." He commented.

  "Just like Manny will never like you." She replied glaring coldly at JT. He returned her glare seemingly.

  "Why are you always in my business?" he questioned snidely. "It's true, you know she is still in love with Craig." Liberty retorted.

  "Did you not just see her yell at him? She hates him!" JT yelled back, enraged.

  "That's what _you_ think." Liberty said back, calmly.

  JT looked over Manny's way and saw her laughing. He scowled knowing that she was being seduced by Craig…once again. He sighed wishing that he could have been her partner, but no, he was stuck with the one and only, _Liberty._

?--?

   Manny shifted positions uncomfortably. Her heart pounded vastly as she laughed at Craig, who was trying to impress her with jokes. She couldn't stop herself, once again she had fallen under his spell with no way out. Everything was a blur from there. Craig apologized once again and, pondering under his spell, Manny accepted, not being able to resist his charm.

  She mentally kicked herself, but once again she was controlled by his spell, as if a slave trying to escape. He leaned closer as his lips made their way towards hers…

  There was a vast pounding on the seat that broke the two apart before they could do anything more than get close together. "Manny, do you realize _what_ you are doing?" Came the sharp voice of Emma. Manny sighed and looked through the crack between the seat behind her and the window ceil.

  "Hmmm? ," She asked trying hard to be nice to Emma. "_JT_ of course, your breaking his heart." Manny moaned and looked at the floor. What right of her's was it to choose who she went out with? Not wanting to start a fight, Manny retorted, "Sorry, Em. I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up."

  She vastly turned around leaving a confused Emma in shock.

?--?

 (A/N: **_Ya like? It will get WAY more intense. Hope you enjoy =D_**)


End file.
